Activities subsumed under the Core support the whole program. They include: -- The Clinical Dementia Service, which provides carefully evaluated clinical material for study, both patients and tissues including autopsy brain; -- Provision of biopsy brain ("neurosurgical waste") tissue; -- Provision of tissue cultures; -- Computer and statistical support; -- Consultations, including an annual external review; -- Administration services.